laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussion:Emmy Altava
Wunder Weltweit Da es für den Benutzter Blog zu viel Platz brauchen würde, beantworte ich die Frage hier. Die Information über Emmy stammt aus dem japanischen Guidebook des sechsten Spiels. Dieses enthält einen Brief von Emmy an den Professor. Aus diesem stammen auch die Informationen über sie. Ich habe irgendwo mal eine Übersetzung davon gefunden. Ich weiss aber nicht, ob sie ganz korrekt ist und ich kann nicht garantieren, dass alles stimmt. Das Wesentliche stimmt jedoch: {{Zitat|My dear Professor Layton,   It’s already been months since that case, hasn’t it? I hope you’re well. I heard from some of my coworkers that you had solved the trouble with that town’s inheritance, and before I knew it I was writing this letter.   I couldn’t believe that the same Professor Layton who saved the world from Targent was handling a simple inheritance dispute! But since this is the same Professor who’s always on the lookout for puzzles, I’m sure it was a very curious case and quite the intellectual workout.   Luke’s taken over my role quite well, hasn’t he?   To tell the truth, I’m a cameraman for the World Times these days. That coworker of mine who told me all about your latest adventure is actually Doris - remember her, from those days traveling the globe in the Bostonias?   Actually, it was precisely because I had so much fun traveling with you that I decided to work for the World Times. The varied peoples of the world… the landscapes in all their captivating beauty… I wanted to show that to people the world over. As soon as I realized that, I found myself at the editorial offices for the World Times.   It’s really an amazing job!   When I was doing my report on Maslohodelpo’s waterfalls and limestone caverns, an old fellow by the name of Shimejii told me an interesting rumor.   I knew there was nothing to do but investigate it!   After getting information from the villagers, I made my way to the back of the caverns, and what did I find but a phantom forest!   This was a huge scoop for the Times, so maybe you already heard about it, Professor, but that was my first big story.   It wasn’t written in the article, but at the back of the forest there were some ancient ruins.   My money’s on there being all sorts of puzzles hidden there, so I hope one day you can come and solve them.   I wonder, could it be some new archaelogical discovery separate from the Azran...?   Anyway, I’m always chasing after scoops like that, but right now I’m investigating a mysterious masked man who’s arrived in the town of Slam. It tickles one’s curiosity, doesn’t it?   He steals from the rich and gives the money to the town’s children. A modern day vigilante - the Masked Man!   At first, I came to the town with camera in hand in order to find out the Masked Man’s true identity, but after seeing the children living in the streets, I started wanting to just do a report on the everyday lives of the people there.   There’s all sorts of orphans here in Slam. Children who smiled at us without hesitation, children who wouldn’t meet our eyes no matter what... they showed us all sorts of emotions.   Looking at them, I started to remember that time long ago…   When I was young, I lost my father and became an orphan myself. But my uncle saved me.   He raised me like I was his own daughter.   That’s why I couldn’t betray him that day. I couldn’t betray the uncle who’d been so kind to me… I’m truly sorry for lying to you, Professor.   But it was only because of my uncle that I was able to meet you in the first place. Fate is a curious thing, isn’t it?   All my life I’ve lived as a member of Targent, but now, I can walk proudly as a cameraman for the World Times and as a normal girl. That’s the best way I can put it.   One day we’ll meet again. Until then...   -Emmy Altava   PS: Doris took a photo during our investigation. In the background... it’s the Masked Man! Datei:Emmy_Wunder_Weltweit.png 300px}} Am Ende gibt es noch ein Foto von Emmy. Ich werde es baldmöglichst hochladen. Remi010N (Diskussion) 19:42, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hier ist es. Remi010N (Diskussion) 14:54, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Zu dem Foto hätte ich noch eine Frage: Wo genau ist das ein Maskierter im Hintergrund? Ich kann keinen erkennen. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 15:17, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihn bis jetzt auch noch nicht erkannt. Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:19, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC)